L'awesome Prusse sous contrôle soviétique
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Prusse n'apprécie que très moyennement le fait de se retrouver sous le contrôle de Russie après la WW II et il a décidé de pourrir la vie de ce dernier avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, Hongrie !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Prusse, Hongrie, Russie et les Baltes principalement  
**Genre :** Humor &amp; Friendship

**Autres :** J'espère que l'idée de cette fic va vous plaire! Au passage, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire avec notre cher prussien.

* * *

Lorsque on lui avait annoncé la dissolution de son pays, Prusse n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, il n'avait pas voulu le croire, c'était impossible que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?  
Et pourtant cela était arrivé.  
Les Alliés, avaient dissout son pays.  
Il n'existe plus, il allait mourir...  
Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il avait cru, le désespoir l'avait envahie à cette pensée, il ne voulait pas laisser ceux qu'il aimait derrière et encore moins les rendre triste, il ne voulait pas croire à sa propre fin. Il était trop awesome pour mourir, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.  
Pourtant, à la dissolution de la Prusse, il ne disparut pas.  
Il s'attendait à ce que tout d'un coup son corps disparaisse ou alors qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque ou il ne savait quoi mais il n'en fut rien.  
Son peuple était encore présent, c'était sans doute pour cela, les prussiens se sentaient encore prussiens, et tant que son peuple serait là, il existerait.

Prusse avait eu la peur de sa vie à ce moment là.  
Bon non d'accord peut-être pas la peur de sa vie, il avait eu énormément peur que lui ou son frère disparaissent de nombreuses fois mais là il fallait avouer que le coup avait été fort.  
Car son pays avait bel et bien été rayé de toutes les cartes.  
Une partie de son ancien territoire fut redonner à la Pologne et d'autres à d'autres pays, quant à ce qu'il restait de lui...  
Eh bien, cela fut sous contrôle soviétique.  
La joie.  
Prusse n'en était pas revenu, non seulement son pays n'existait plus, et en plus il allait devoir être sous le contrôle du russe ?  
La seul chose qui lui avait fait accepter la situation était qu'il n'avait pas disparu et que désormais il semblait représenter la RDA.  
Bon d'accord, c'était vraiment pas la joie d'être sous contrôle communiste en plus d'être séparé de son frère adoré mais au moins il existait toujours et il était avec Hongrie.  
Il était avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance, c'était sans doute bien plus qu'il aurait pu espérer au terme de cette guerre.

Une nuit, on vient le chercher, Russie en personne était venu pour l'amener chez lui, quel honneur !  
Il s'était souvenu de cette nuit, cette nuit où il avait dû dire au revoir à Ludwig. Nah bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il était l'awesome Prusse ! Il avait rassuré son petit frère et était partit la tête haute, sûr de lui et bien décider à mener la vie dur à ce foutu russe.  
Il allait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'ôter sa liberté à l'awesome prussien.  
Ledit prussien avait déjà commencé fort en sabotant la voiture qui devait le transporter.  
Le russe avait kolkolé de rage pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce son animal de compagnie, euh pardon, domestique lituanien, ne répare les dégâts.  
Pauvre gars, il semblait avoir une trouille d'enfer du russe mais n'avait pas le cran de lui résister. Tant pis pour lui, quoique... Prusse était sympa après tout, il pourrait toujours essayer de l'aider un peu à se rebeller ! Il était sûr que le gamin voulait sa liberté, comme toute nation qui se respecte.  
Le voyage fut d'un tel ennui que Gilbert avait décider de l'égayer en chantant. Cela n'avait pas plus au russe qui l'avait menacé avec son robinet et après un combat épique dans la voiture où il dû éviter des coups de robinet féroce (qu'il n'esquiva pas tous malheureusement), le prussien se décida d'arrêter de chanter. Regarder le paysage c'était bien aussi.  
S'endormir aussi c'était bien.  
Par contre se faire réveiller violemment par un coup de robinet, ça, c'était moins bien.  
Foutu russe, il avait intérêt à vérifier ce qu'il mangerait.

Gilbert était sortit de la voiture et avait observé le manoir soviétique, sombre, glauque, digne du château de Dracula. Avec le froid sibérien en plus. La classe.  
Russie l'avait laissé en plan en ordonnant à Lituanie de lui expliquer les commodités de la vie chez lui et le prussien fut bien content de s'en être débarrassé, pour le moment.  
Il n'écouta qu'à moitié les recommandations du lituanien et balaya ses avertissements d'un « Je suis trop awesome pour me faire tuer par un russe ! » ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter Lituanie.  
Prusse lui demanda ensuite où était Hongrie et son confère n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que ladite Hongrie arrivait en courant et se jeta dans les bras du prussien.  
Le visage de Gilbert passa au rouge tomate et il rendit le câlin à sa copine, il était bien content de la voir elle aussi ! Cette dernière manifesta son soulagement de le voir en vie, elle avait elle aussi cru que le prussien allait mourir, ce par quoi il avait répondu qu'il était « trop awesome pour mourir » avant de se prendre un coup par la hongroise.  
Bon d'accord il avait compris qu'il lui avait fait peur ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de le tuer ! A vrai dire il avait bien plus peur de la hongroise que du russe, mais ça, elle ne devait jamais le savoir.  
Après une discussion mouvementée et remplie d'émotion, Hongrie finit par se plaindre de Russie. Ce qui donna une idée au prussien, une merveilleuse idée.  
Sa copine ne comptait pas se laisser faire par le russe et lui non plus, c'était sans doute les seuls rebelles de la maison soviétique et il songea qu'à eux deux ils formeraient un bon duo.  
Il fit part de ses idées à la hongroise qui répondit avec un grand sourire malfaisant.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord.  
Ils allaient pourrir la vie de Russie.

* * *

Et voilà vous savez tout maintenant!  
Enfin le contexte de la fic tout du moins.  
D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de coups fourrés qu'ils pourraient faire à Russie, je suis partante!

Sur ce, à la prochaine ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K+  
**Personnages :** Prusse, Hongrie, Russie et tous ceux sous contrôle soviétique en général  
**Genre :** Humour et Amitié

**Autres : **Et un nouveau chapitre! Le temps d'update à été un peu long mais bon, vous me connaissez à force, je suis tellement aléatoire ~  
Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre bourré de bêtises va vous plaire :D  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné des idées d'ailleurs, les farces c'est pas forcément le domaine dans lequel je m'y connais le plus XD

* * *

Prusse entrait tranquillement dans la cuisine, les mains dans les poches de son pyjama et lâcha un énormément bâillement en se demandant ce qu'il y avait pour le petit déjeuner.  
Lituanie l'accueilli en tremblant comme à son habitude mais cette fois-ci il avait l'air encore plus perturbé que en temps normal.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas le brun ? »

« Co... Comment ça qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu... Tu le sais très bien non ! »

« Euh... Nah je sais pas. Sinon, je prendrais pas la peine de te demander. »

« Tu as encore rendu Russie fou de rage, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais... »

« Ooooh ça ! C'est laquelle alors ? Il a remarqué que j'avais mis de l'eau dans toute ses vodka ou alors il s'est retrouvé avec la bouffe du chat dans son assiette ? » S'exclama-t-il en riant d'avance de la réaction qu'allait avoir le russe.

« N... Non je crois que... »

« Pruuuuuuusse » Fit soudainement une voix sortit de nul part avec des accents tout ce qu'il y avait de plus flippant.

Prusse fit face au russe en essayant de faire une tête la plus effrayante possible lui aussi.

« Ouep ? »

« Tu peux certainement m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à mes sous-vêtements ? » Kolkola-t-il.

« Tes calbutes ? Pourquoi j'en saurais quelque chose ? »

« Parce que bizarrement chaque trucs bizarres sont à relier à toi ou ta copine... Et que... J'espère pour toi que tu as remplacé mes sous-vêtements par ceux de ta copine...»

« Non en fait c'est ceux de ta sœur, tu sais, celle super flippante qui veut me tuer dès que je m'approche de toi. »

Le visage de Russie semblait se décomposer lorsqu'il entendu cela et se demanda s'il valait mieux une retraite stratégique ou alors faire face au prussien et lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas justement elle qu'il venait d'entendre ?  
Retraite stratégique !  
Et le russe s'enfuit dans un mouvement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gracieux et élégant, ah et il marcha même sur la queue de son chat, mais il ne devait pas s'en être rendu compte.

Gilbert explosa de rire tout en regardant Lituanie qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Roh aller, rigole un peu le coincé ! C'était drôle hein ? T'as vu un peu sa tête quand j'ai dit que c'était ceux de sa sœur ! Phwahaha ! Je vais pas m'en remettre ! »

Et il repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire.

« Tu... Tu sais que sa sœur va te tuer... ? »

« Pas d'inquiétude mec ! C'est ceux d'Hongrie ! »

« Ouuuah mais Hongrie va aussi te tuer ! »

« Pff bon d'accord c'est ceux de Pologne... Hongrie voulait pas me les donner ! Mais ça aurait fait un super coup sinon ! Enfin ça a marché quand même c'est le principal ! »

« Po... Pologne... ? »

« Ah oué c'est vrai que c'est ton copain, bah ça le gênera pas je pense... »

Tout d'un coup ledit Pologne débarqua dans la cuisine, on aurait dit qu'il avait couru un marathon depuis sa chambre et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffé.

« Hey genre, je sais genre trop pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai genre perdu mes sous-vêtements ! Enfin genre on les a échangé je crois ! C'est trop pas cool ! »

Prusse ria de plus belle.

« Au moins, maintenant tu as des sous-vêtements d'hommes ! Non mais sérieux les strings ça doit être super gênant non ? Et tu mets vraiment des soutifs aussi ? Ça te gêne pas ? »

Le polonais se mit à rougir légèrement et répondit en battant des bras.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Ça me va super bien d'abord ! »

Liet semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque et il s'était mis à prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.  
Le prussien lui trouvait que cette journée commençait vraiment bien, il se servit à manger, dégueulasse au passage, et avala son repas vite en s'enfilant un verre de vodka. C'était pas aussi bon que la bière mais bon...

« Prusse vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Si Russie s'en rend compte... »

« Kesese, t'inquiètes pas gars ! » Et il s'enfila un autre verre.

« Prusse t'es genre, trop pas gentil ! Rend-moi mes sous-vêtements ! »

« T'as qu'à aller les chercher, ils sont dans la chambre de Russie. »

Le polonais se raidit et il semblait se demander si ses précieux sous-vêtements valait la peine qu'il risque sa vie.  
Finalement il dû décider que non car il donna une réponse au prussien.

« Et genre Hongrie... Elle pourrait pas m'en donner elle ? »

Prusse recracha la vodka qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et ria de plus belle.

« Hongrie ? Si tu veux te faire tuer, oué c'est le meilleur moyen mec ! Quoique... Je crois pas que ses soutifs soient à ta taille, elle a une sacré paire de- »

BANG !

Et un coup de poêle sur la tête du prussien, un.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de mes sous-vêtements ET de mes mensurations ? »

« Oh Hongrie ! Je... Je t'avais pas vu haha... »

« Il a genre, échangé mes sous-vêtements contre ceux de Russie alors genre il a proposé que je prenne les tiens mais j'étais genre totalement contre ! » S'exclama courageusement Pologne pour essayer de se sauver la mise.

Lituanie lança un bonjour à la hongroise qui se demandait si elle devait donner un coup au polonais ou non.  
Finalement elle dû avoir pitié de lui et redonna un coup à Prusse.

« Hey mais ça va pas Hongrie ! Tu vas me fracasser le crâne ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais trop awesome pour mourir ? » Répondit-elle avec un air sarcastique.

« C'est pas une raison pour essayer de me fendre le crâne ! Ça fait vachement mal quand ça arrive ! » S'exclama le prussien d'un air mécontent.

« SI tu réfléchissais avant de dire des conneries peut-être que ta tête prendrait moins de coups. »

Et sur ces mots, Hongrie partit se faire son petit déjeuner.  
Pologne marmonnait des choses dans son coin et semblait pleurer ses magnifiques sous-vêtements perdu, quant à Lituanie il essayait de lui remonter le moral comme il le pouvait mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

« Mais Liet, tu pourras pu me voir dans mes sous-vêtements sexy, c'est genre trop affreux ! J'en avais acheté des nouveaux en plus... »

« T-Tu auras juste à les récupérer quand Monsieur Russie sera sortit... »

« Hey mais oui tu as raison ! J'espère qu'il y aura pas touché... »

« Ooooh eh vous savez quand est-ce que vodkaman prévoit sa prochaine sortit ? J'ai une idée totalement awesome à faire durant ce temps-là ! » S'exclama Gilbert d'un air enthousiaste.

« Prusse tu devrais vraiment arrêter, Monsieur Russie va finir par te tuer... »

« Nah t'inquiètes, il peut rien me faire c't'accroc aux tournesols ! Et puis tu sembles oublier qui je suis hein ? Je suis parfaitement capable de le combattre ! »

Le lituanien poussa un soupir avant d'ajouter « Monsieur Russie doit partir plusieurs jours à partir de cet après-midi. »

« Génial ! Hongrie tu te rappelles de ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice avant de se sourire.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappel. »

* * *

Russie était près de la porte d'entrée et prit le manteau que Lituanie lui tendait.

« Je compte sur toi Lituanie, tu vas faire en sorte que ces deux imbéciles ne font rien de mal, da ? »

Toris trembla un peu plus qu'à son habitude et hocha la tête, ne préférant rien répondre car il savait que de toute manière il ne pourrait empêcher Prusse et Hongrie de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Tu as intérêt, sinon tu risques d'avoir des ennuis aussi. » Répondit le russe avec un sourire bien flippant qui fit se tendre le lituanien.

Quelques minutes après, le russe était partit dans sa voiture et n'était pas censé revenir avant au moins trois jours. C'était le signal pour commencer une nouvelle awesome bêtise !

« Eh Feliks, tu trouves pas que cette maison a besoin d'être redécorée ? »

* * *

Lorsque Russie sortit de sa voiture il cru tout d'abord que son chauffeur s'était trompé de destination et s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre sa manière de pensé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que non, c'était bel et bien la bonne destination.

« Grand frère, pourquoi notre maison est toute rose... ? »

« Oh je trouve cela très mignon ! Est-ce que tu as voulu nous faire une surprise Ivan ? »

Le russe resta bouche bée aux propos de ses deux sœurs, il n'avait rien fait du tout et ne savait fichtrement pas pourquoi leur maison était toute rose ! Ah mais si, c'était forcément _eux._

« PRUSSE, HONGRIE ! »

Le russe entra comme une furie dans sa maison et ses yeux furent encore plus choqué, sa maison, sa belle maison ressemblait à une maison de poupée. Il y avait du rose, du violet, du bleu clair partout, les meubles avaient changés et étaient décorés de manière mignonne, les murs, la tapisserie, TOUT avait changé.  
Il se serait cru dans une parfaite maison de sweet lolita de son « ami » Japon.  
C'en fut trop pour le russe, il n'eut pas le temps de voir les autres dégâts de sa merveilleuse propriété qu'il s'évanouit sous le choc.


End file.
